The Music of My Life
by MaYtImE
Summary: Written for Shuffle Challenge by Kore-Of-Myth, Follows the life of a next generation character's life. Please R/R


I watched Lily giggle with delight as she watched the tiger on the tv jump around singing the tigger song.

"I want to be just like Tiggr." She squealed. I smiled for an eight year old she was rather cute.

~*~

Lily was determined I watched her set her jaw in grit and determination. She was going to make this team if it was the end of her. She watched as each person before her had failed. She wanted to get picked because she was good not because her brother was the captain. I heard her begin to hum Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust", relevant I thought as I watched her mount her broom to take a crack at making the seeker position on the Gryffindor team. She soared higher with every second, dodging bludgers chasing the little golden ball, moments later she had caught the snitch. She landed dismounted and threw her broom over her shoulder and walked away.

~*~

"Thorn in my side that's all you ever were. A bundle of lies was all it was worth. But I trusted you at first. I should have known better." Lily sang highly out of tune and out of time at the karoke in the pub for her 18th birthday she had always had a strange liking for muggle music, but she knew this song like it was her own story. The words hit me hard as she stared me down in my seat at the back of the pub. I felt a strange guilt come over me. I couldn't place what it was. It didn't matter what I tried she hated me, I had only accepted the invitation because her brother was my best friend.

~*~

When Al had suggested a road trip around Australia Muggle style I had jumped at the chance, it was to be like old times, just us boys until Lily decided to come too. I was overjoyed. We had purchased an old combie van and were making our way around the country. She was now bronze in colour from the hours spent at the beach. I watcher her from my seat her skin glistening in the sun. She grinned at me shyly from where the sun had captured her hair in the light. She cranked the radio higher and again began to sing along to a muggle song by Jebediah.

"La da di da da." She sang and it was the first time I realized how truly beautiful she was.

~*~

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Lily said as she sank further into her seat at the concert Al and I had bought her tickets to.

"We thought you like Muggle music." Al and I said in Unison.

"YEAH, NOT COUNTRY MUSIC THOUGH." She said with a grin… and the singer on stage busted into a song about being a celebrity. He sang something about crying to Barbara Walters and something about the more they run their name down the more their price goes up.

"What's community service?" I asked leaning to Lily who just rolled her eyes and giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, this actually isn't too bad." she said and Al and I high fived each other for once we had gotten something right.

~*~

"IT's TRAIN!" I screamed to Lily who threw a fork at me which I easily dodged.

"IT IS NOT TRAIN FOR GOD'S SAKE ITS PLANE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"He say's train!" I yelled.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU TAKE A TRAIN FROM SYDNEY TO HONG KONG?" She yelled. Oh shit she was right, she was always right and it was annoying.

"Well, how can you?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, ok your right. Happy now?" I asked.

"Yeah glad we agree." She said pecking my cheek. That was the first time she had ever done anything like that ever. I felt butterflys and fireworks go off. I didn't know what it was but some how Cold Chisel had made Lily kiss me and I would forever be indebted to them. It was a plane, not a train, and it got me kissed from the girl I wanted.

~*~

"Lily you are going to do fine!" Al screamed to her as she shot him one more nervous look. It was her first professional Quidditch game. She smiled weakly, she had spent 12 months in Australia with Al and I and now she was starting her career she was scared. But she told me before the game that she had been listening to her AC/DC, how that would help her I would never know but somehow she found the bagpipes calming???

~*~

Lily had just played in the world cup for England, who had one, we had decided to go out to the clubs in Surrey near where the three of us lived. We had had so much to drink. Lady Gaga's Just Dance had started to play. Lily had grabbed me from where I was sitting and dragged me to the Dance Floor. She held me close and then began to dance moving her hips with the beat of the music, she couldn't sing but by god she could dance. She was staring into my eyes and dragging me around the dance floor, the song was blaring. I stopped moving and so did she, she moved closer to me brushing my fringe from my face. She stood on her tippy toes and briefly brushed her lips over mine.

~*~

Again with the music, she was playing some random ABBA song at her 21st birthday.

"I could dance with you honey, if you think its funny, does your mother know that your out? chat with you baby flirt a little maybe, does your mother know that your out?" She sang walking towards me with a lopsided grin on her face. we had been dating for the last six months but we weren't intimate. She grooved towards me, Al and Charlie, with Rose and Penny. The three girl spun a couple of times before whispering in our ears does your mother know that your out. We all laughed.

~*~

_Some girls will some girl wont some girls need a lot of loving and some girls don't_. The song Lily had played me six months before ringing in my head. I didn't know how to say it but I wanted to. I hope she wouldn't freak out. But I knew that I had to tell her. I wished she would just work it out so I wouldn't have to tell her my palms were all sweaty and I thought I would drop dead when I said it. I promised her I wouldn't say it, well until I meant it and now I did.

"Lily?" I said and she turned to me.

"Yeah." She said looking at me.

"I, I, um, erm, I ah Love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too." She said throwing her arms around me.

~*~

Days go by too fast now. I was working full time at the ministry and Lily was playing full time Quidditch. I wanted to quit and just follow her where ever she was, but I couldn't. I could never ask her to give up her life.

"I'm losing myself." She said breaking me from my train of thought.

"What?" I said looking at her.

"I'm handing in my resignation, I got to start living my life. I could be dead tomorrow and I want to make sure that I have a life." She said.

"Ok." I said silently.

"Good, cause I want to spend more time with you, we've been together two years and I feel like I haven't spent any time with you. It's time we had a life." She said and smiled kissing my cheek before disapparating.

~*~

We were celebrating again this time it was Al and Penny's wedding. Lily had dragged Al to the dance floor to "SHAKE THEIR GROOVE THING" as the song said, it was rather hysterical watching Al attempt to follow his sister's lead, they were joined by James and made the ultimate dancing troupe on the floor. James had no rhythm and Al had no timing but they were laughing and smiling. I took a few photos of them, they were truly amazing, they busted out the can can amongst the bus stop, the nutbush and the Macarena, the song ended and Lily walked towards me out of breath.

"Have fun?" I asked.

"Sure did, got one more game left and then that's it for my professional career." She said with a smile, it had been three months since her decision to retire. The coach had asked her to finish the season. They were playing in the final next week, and Lily was always reminding me that there was only one game left. I was content with her decision to retire, but I often wondered if she was content with it.

~*~

"This is the most inspirational song I have heard." She said cranking the volume as we drove towards her last Quidditch game. Al and Penny laughed from the back seat. We all began to sing to the lyrics. I began to really pay attention to the lyrics.

"ALL WITH THE EYE OF THE TIGER!" Lily sang with a grin on her face. I was scared she was doing the wrong thing but I didn't want to say anything to her. Incase she knew she was doing the wrong thing and just wanted to keep it that way. She left to the change rooms and us to our seat. It was moments before the start of the game and I had to tell her.

"Lily!" I called.

"What?" she said with a smile.

"MAKE SURE YOUR DOING THIS FOR THE RIGHT REASON!" I yelled as she walked out.

"YOU ARE THE RIGHT REASON!" She yelled and mounted her broom.

~*~

"What the hell is this?" I asked Lily when I got home from work to hear something about Hakuna Matata.

"Oh I'm looking after Ally for James and we're watching the Lion King." She said with a smile.

"Riiiight." I said and walked towards the kitchen. I didn't mind that she was looking after Ally, she was a cute kid, I just minded that I had to share my girlfriend. But then again she was Ally's aunt.

~*~

It was scary the music began to play. It was a song that Ally had picked for her, it was from Tarzan. It was perfect. The light fell oddly in the chapel so I couldn't see her. She reached half way and I had to remind myself to breathe, her dress hung from under her breasts which were more noticeable with the halter neck design she had picked. Her red hair curled into loose locks that hung down her back. She reached the front of the chapel and her father kissed her cheek. She turned to walk towards me but not before turning back and throwing her arms around her father. Tears streaked her cheeks from sheer happiness as she stood next to me. Allowing the celebrant to start the ceremony. The words were true no matter what she would always be in my heart, always and always.

~*~

Another Disney song from a Disney movie for the first song we were going to dance to. She took my hand and rested her head in the crook of my neck. We swayed slowly to the lyrics Al, Penny, James, Courtney, Charlie and Rose joined us next on the floor. Followed by Lily's parents and strangely my parents. Everyone else soon joined the floor. But for me there was only person there for me. It was my beautiful wife.

"I love you Lily." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said and smiled. Her carefree days were now over, and her friends thought she was doomed. Well we got a kick out of the song.

~*~

She was amazing, she had turned out to be a better wife than what she was girlfriend. She was kinda like the girl described in the song Hot Chilli Woman. She could make me weak at the knees and she would just make me melt. I struggled to stay away from her in the day whilst I was supposed to be at work. My thoughts remained with her all day, she was a sexy minx and I was in absolute awe that I had married such an amazing woman. I was always so careful not to piss her off because I knew she would make me sleep on the couch. She truly was a hot chilli woman.

~*~

"What's wrong with me?" She cried sulkily.

"Nothing your beautiful." I said with a smile.

"Am I not pretty enough?" She cried.

"You're the prettiest person I have ever met." I said.

"What's wrong with me then?" She said.

"Honey its probably just the hormones." I said with a slight laugh.

"Your not helping." She said with a pout. Pregnancy agreed with Lily, but Lily didn't agree with Lily. She was determined to fight it at every point. She looked stunningly beautiful and her new curves suited her but no matter how much I told her she was beautiful she was never going to agree with me.

~*~

I smiled contently as they handed me my daughter. after nine months of waiting the nurse at St Mungo's handed my my beautiful baby girl. She was my everything. I started to sing quietly to her, I began to sing her mothers favourite song.

"You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La"

Lily smiled as she watched me finish my song to our daughter. I kissed Lily's head lightly.

"She's perfect." I whispered.

"Lets have another one." Lily said and I laughed silently.

~*~

"I'm his girlfriend." Aisling said pointing to the brown haired boy across the platform.

"Right so why's he holding that other girls hand?" I asked my 16 year old heart breaker daughter.

"Dad, I don't like his girlfriend, I will be his girlfriend." She said with a sly grin. Ah, so this is why my daughter was a Slytherin. Sure enough come Christmas holidays that boy was holding my baby girls hand. It didn't last too much longer though Aisling got sick of him. I laughed as Lily reminded me of the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and how it reminded her of her own daughter.

~*~

I sat in the crowd and watched as each student go their diploma. Our daughter was graduating from Hogwarts and it was the moment that Lily and I had dreaded.

"Your life is now." I said to Aisling as she came bounding up to us as a newly legalised witch.

"Thanks daddy." She said hugging me and her mother.

"Oh there's someone I want you to meet." She said with a smile.

"Daddy this is Corbin Zabini, he is my boyfriend." She said introducing an Italian looking boy to her mother and I.

"Hello." I said shaking his hand.

"Sir." He said and smiled weakly before shaking Lily's hand also. Her life was now and now this boy was apart of it.

~*~

I threw Aisling the keys for the old Beema, she squealed with delight. She hugged me before climbing into it. Although she could apparate everywhere we found it suitable for her to have a car. I hoped she would look after it. And she did. Six years after giving it to her, she had it parked out side the chapel which her mother and I had been married in. She was going to get married to Corbin Zabini and leave us forever. I knew that her life was about to start and mine was going to take another turn… But I would never be too far from my beautiful wife or my beautiful daughter. I was the only Malfoy so far to have been as kind caring and handson. I planned on being a hands on grandfather like I had been father.

My name is Scorpious Malfoy and that is the story of an era in my life. Strange how music played such a huge part in it.


End file.
